Adieu
by Tamalia
Summary: Voilà une semaine qu'il a quitté Konoha. Se trouve pourtant devant Sakura la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pu s'attendre... Sasuke. One Shot SasuSaku, UR.


OS SasuSaku qui prend place après le départ de Konoha de notre cher Sasuke. Romance / Drame. Classé M, mais je ne sais pas vraiment. ^^'

Disclaimer: Le manga Naruto ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto à qui je voue tout le respect du monde.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! xox

* * *

Dans le village de Konoha se trouvait parmi tant d'autres une petite demeure assez humble. Là, près d'un âtre où le feu brûlait doucement et où le bois craquait sèchement, installée peu confortablement sur une chaise de bois, une demoiselle était perdue dans ses pensées. Après des jours à verser une mer d'eau salée, le flot de ses larmes s'était finalement estompé, la laissant vidée de toutes ses forces. Certes, elle comprenait maintenant qu'un retour en arrière était impossible pour celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle aurait tant souhaité le contraire! Pouvoir lui parler, l'observer, partir en mission avec lui une dernière fois… Sasuke Uchiwa. Tout de lui était si beau, si parfait. Même son masque glacial lui manquerait atrocement.

Faisant fi de sa conscience qui pourtant lui dictait d'arrêter de s'imposer une telle souffrance, la jeune femme leva la main et attrapa une pile de papiers posée sur la table. Il s'agissait en fait de vieilles photographies que Kakashi-sensei lui avait offertes la veille. En souvenir, avait précisé ce dernier. Poussant un soupir et replaçant derrière son oreille les cheveux d'un rose vif qui lui cachaient la vue, la fille posa son regard sur les différents clichés. Que de souvenirs, en effet. La plupart avaient été pris sur le vif. Ainsi, sur certaines photos, on pouvait apercevoir l'équipe sept à l'entraînement, lors de ses tous débuts, tentant de marcher à la verticale sur le tronc des arbres ou encore en train de dévorer des nouilles au Ramen Ichiraku. Elle avait peine à croire qu'ils aient réellement passé de tels moments, simples et agréables.

Son attention fut attirée par un autre portrait. On y voyait Sasuke, yeux et cheveux d'ébène, ses traits semblant moins durs qu'à l'habitude, cependant. Un sourire se devinait presque sur ses lèvres… _C'est parce qu'il était plus jeune_, constata Sakura avec nostalgie. À l'époque, malgré son désir de vengeance envers son frère aîné, le brun profitait de la vie à Konoha. À ses côtés sur la photo, il y avait elle-même, rayonnante de bonheur, ainsi qu'un garçon blond qui semblait perdu comme à son habitude. Finalement, derrière eux se trouvait leur sensei, et Sakura aimait imaginer qu'il souriait aussi sous son masque.

C'était une belle époque, alors que leur plus grande préoccupation était de déterminer qui d'entre eux parviendrait à engloutir le plus de nourriture à la fois. Cette pensée lui arracha un bref sourire qui s'estompa aussi rapidement en un rictus amer. La période où ils étaient heureux et insouciants ensemble, le temps où ils formaient un beau groupe, tout cela était maintenant bien loin derrière.

« Sasuke… souffla Sakura. Sa voix se brisa sur ce simple mot. Tout ça ne représentait rien à tes yeux? »

Elle sentit de nouveau l'eau lui monter aux yeux mais elle refoula rageusement son envie de pleurer. _Non_, décida-t-elle_. _Elle ne verserait plus une larme pour cet idiot. Il avait pris sa décision et ce n'était pas le village, ce n'étaient pas Naruto, Kakashi ni elle-même qu'il avait choisis. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… _Sasuke, est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites?_

Il ne méritait pas d'occuper toutes ses pensées ainsi. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, tout l'amour et le soutien qu'elle lui avait accordés! Sakura lâcha les photos d'un geste rageur et ces dernières planèrent un instant avant de se répandre sur le sol. Elle serait forte dorénavant. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'Uchiwa, bien sûr, mais elle ne laisserait plus son absence la détruire. Elle s'y était résignée. Les premiers jours suivant le départ de Shikamaru et son équipe, la promesse de Naruto lui avait permis de garder espoir. « Je vais le ramener. » Mais maintenant, après plus d'une semaine, elle se doutait bien qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour qu'elle revoie Sasuke. _Ce n'est pas si grave_, se mentit-elle. Ils allaient tous s'en remettre… n'est-ce pas?

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, songeuse, le regard posé vers les flammes orangées mais l'esprit ailleurs. L'agréable silence était parfois troublé par les voix des gens qui passaient dans la rue, de moins en moins nombreux tandis que temps s'écoulait. Finalement, lorsque le ciel fut complètement noir et que seuls éclairaient la pièce le foyer et une chandelle posée sur la table, l'unique bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était le doux crépitement du feu au fond de l'âtre. Cela dura un moment.

Puis parvint aux oreilles de Sakura l'écho de pas précipités à l'extérieur qui semblaient se diriger vers la maison. La jeune femme se retourna vivement au moment exact où quelqu'un entrait en trombe chez elle. L'individu s'empressa de refermer la porte d'un mouvement sec, créant un mouvement d'air qui éteignit du même coup l'unique bougie, plongeant la pièce dans une quasi-obscurité. Haletante, épuisée, se trouvait devant Sakura la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pu s'attendre.

Sasuke.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent aussitôt et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer sans dire un mot, lui debout près de la porte et elle toujours assise. Sakura put lire au fond des yeux noirs un certain trouble. Comme si pour se rendre là, Sasuke avait agi sans le réaliser et ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il était à Konoha. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était de nouveau face à celle qu'il avait repoussée une semaine auparavant, afin de prendre la fuite. Puis il se souvint. Son air déstabilisé ne dura qu'un instant, l'expression glaciale qui lui était propre réapparut bien vite et le brun s'en voulut d'avoir montré ses émotions. Il avait toujours eu du mal à les dissimuler devant Sakura.

Qu'allait faire celle-ci, d'ailleurs? Rire de lui, puis appeler Tsunade et le faire arrêter, tout simplement? Ou alors fondre en larmes en l'accusant de n'être qu'un imbécile? Il n'en savait rien, mais il prenait le risque. Tous deux attendirent donc, restant de marbre tout en guettant la réaction de l'autre. Le silence s'attarda ainsi, de plus en plus lourd, et lorsque parler devint une nécessité, Sakura ne trouva qu'une chose à dire, une question sèche qui lui échappa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sasuke ne remarqua pas à quel point ces mots sonnaient faux. Celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas déjà été immobile, se serait figé sur place, étonné. Il s'était attendu à bien des réactions, la haine, le mépris… mais jamais l'indifférence froide avec laquelle la jeune femme l'observait en cet instant. Il réalisa que c'était exactement ainsi qu'il se comportait toujours avec elle. Cela agit sur lui comme un coup de poing au ventre. C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, de beaucoup.

Sans réfléchir, il franchit en quelques pas l'espace qui le séparait de Sakura et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de réponse. D'abord avec une douceur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, sa bouche se pressa ensuite avec de plus en plus d'intensité sur celle de la fille aux cheveux colorés. Celle-ci, sous le choc, ne le repoussa pas. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle, ses pensées devinrent confuses. Elle avait tant attendu ce baiser. Toute sa vie ou presque, c'était Sasuke qui avait occupé chaque parcelle de son esprit, qui lui avait donné la force de se lever le matin et le courage d'affronter toutes les épreuves que lui avait offertes la vie. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle en voulait terriblement à l'Uchiwa d'avoir abandonné tout le monde, de l'avoir abandonnée, elle. Et maintenant elle lui en voulait de revenir ainsi la bouleverser. Sakura ne put que laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à ce baiser brûlant. Leurs langues se chatouillèrent, découvrant le palais, les dents et la chaleur de l'autre avec une passion qui laissait deviner leur désir trop longtemps refoulé.

Posant la main sur le torse de Sasuke, la jeune femme se fit violence et mis un terme à leur étreinte en le repoussant brusquement. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Elle ne voulait plus… Pourquoi jouait-il avec elle de cette manière? De quel droit pensait-il pouvoir partir et revenir à sa guise dans sa vie? Il se moquait d'elle et elle détestait ça.

Le brun, réalisant le combat intérieur qui se jouait en Sakura, essuya de son pouce les larmes qui perlaient toujours près de ses yeux et le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, surtout si c'était par sa faute. Les mots qu'il avait tenté de refouler ces derniers temps, parce qu'ils nuiraient certainement à sa quête de pouvoir, parce qu'il ne savait simplement pas comment composer avec, ces sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui ne demandaient qu'à refaire surface. Les hommes étant impuissants face aux larmes des femmes, son regard se voila lorsqu'il murmura :

« Tout est de ma faute. Je suis… désolé, Sakura. »

Il était honnête. Cette dernière découvrit le brun comme jamais auparavant. Dans ses yeux, la fenêtre qui menait au fond de son âme s'était ouverte et, en y regardant bien, elle y aperçut toutes ses craintes, ses angoisses face à la destinée qu'il avait choisie, ses remords envers les personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui... mais également sa détermination à se venger d'Itachi. Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Sakura. Elle comprit alors qu'au fond de son cœur, elle avait espéré que l'Uchiwa revienne pour de bon à Konoha. Elle y avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient… Mais il déserterait vraiment, malgré tout ce que pourrait bien lui dire la jeune femme, elle pouvait maintenant le lire dans son regard. Son retour n'était qu'éphémère.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Cette fois, ses mots étaient pleins de désapprobation et sa voix, tremblante alors que ses yeux rougis de chagrin se détournaient. Aucun sanglot ne lui échappa cependant, fruit de tous ses efforts pour l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme la regarda intensément dans un mélange de culpabilité, de souffrance, de résignation. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion que se faisait la jeune femme, le fantôme de ce qu'elle désirerait voir au fond de ces yeux normalement si durs? Difficile de croire en Sasuke à présent. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras en un mouvement protecteur mais délicat.

« Il y a une dernière chose que je dois faire à Konoha, avoua-t-il finalement. Je dois des excuses à quelqu'un. »

Son ton, même s'il semblait s'être adouci, sonnait toujours aussi sec à ses oreilles. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakura. Un sourire amer.

« Je vois. Elle prit une pause avant d'ajouter : Alors tu fais ça par culpabilité, afin de partir l'esprit en paix. Tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour moi… »

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte une nouvelle fois, tentant de maîtriser la douleur sourde qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

« Tu es cruel. »

_Idiote_, soupira intérieurement Sasuke. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Avait-elle jamais cru le contraire? Il n'était pas revenu pour elle. Enfin, si, mais seulement pour lui-même, par ce qu'il souhaitait la revoir une dernière fois. Voilà ce qu'il était, de plus en plus égoïste et il le savait au fond. Tous deux en étaient conscients. Maintenant qu'il était devant Sakura, cependant, son cœur lui dictait autre chose. Il expira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et les paroles qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer commencèrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai blessée. Je t'ai fait pleurer. J'ai été lâche de partir sans te prévenir et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mais... »

Il était incapable de terminer sa phrase. Sasuke n'était pas doué avec les mots, il ne l'avait jamais été mais derrière son bafouillage, le message était là : il était venu dire adieu à un être cher, avant de dépasser le point de non retour.

« Tais-toi. » chuchota Sakura.

Il n'y avait plus ni haine, ni rancœur dans cette demande. Elle avait compris ce que Sasuke n'admettrait jamais, ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Tant qu'il était là, avec elle… c'était tout ce qui importait. Même s'il n'acceptait pas ses propres sentiments. Même si ça la rendait infiniment triste. Elle approcha son visage de celui du brun, observa la pulpe de ses lèvres sèches avec envie avant d'y déposer les siennes.

Dans le baiser qui s'ensuivit, le jeune homme transmit tous les mots qu'il ne trouverait jamais la force de dire, toutes ses excuses, ses regrets… et son amour. Sakura lui rendit ce dernier en puissance mille et l'intensité de leur contact était telle qu'ils en furent tous deux étourdis, mais pour rien au monde en cet instant ils n'y auraient mis un terme. Leurs langues se trouvaient, s'enroulaient, leurs souffles se répondaient et les doigts fins de Sakura se perdirent dans les mèches noires alors que ceux du garçon se glissaient sous son chandail.

Bientôt, le cœur battant la chamade, ils se retrouvèrent à moitié dénudés, la jeune femme étendue sur le sol froid et Sasuke au-dessus d'elle. Quittant finalement ses lèvres, celui-ci resta un instant à l'observer. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses cils étaient toujours collés par l'humidité, souvenir de ses larmes salines. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de sa peau douce, de ses cheveux d'un rose presque pâle dans cette faible lumière, de son cou qui l'attirait… Sasuke y enfouit la tête dans un mouvement qu'il ne s'expliqua pas tout de suite. Il cherchait du réconfort, en quelque sorte. Du soutien. Alors que c'était sa compagne qui pleurait, quelle ironie. Il laissa quelques baisers sur l'épiderme pâle du cou de cette dernière, provoquant chez elle un léger frisson, ce qui incita le garçon à descendre un peu plus bas.

Il ôta rapidement le soutien-gorge de Sakura et s'attaqua aux boutons roses qui s'y cachaient. Passant la langue sur l'un d'eux, il entendit avec une certaine satisfaction le gémissement étouffé de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres coururent sur la peau blanche qui frémissait sous lui. Putain, qu'elle était belle… Comme il la désirait, là, tout de suite… Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Interrompant ses caresses, il prit Sakura dans ses bras et s'approcha du lit où il la déposa sans plus de cérémonie avant de se joindre à elle. Ils allaient le faire comme il le faut pour la première, la dernière, la seule fois. La fille l'encourageait et répondait à ses avances. Mais au fond de lui, le brun ressentait un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas bien… S'ils le faisaient, jamais Sakura ne pourrait l'oublier. Il partirait et elle l'attendrait. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner ce faux espoir de retour. Il éprouvait trop de respect envers elle pour ça… Le sentant hésiter, Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ses émeraudes se plantèrent dans les billes noires du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Pas encore.

« Sasuke, souffla-t-elle d'une voix inaudible, presque suppliante. Reste. Je t'en prie, accorde-moi au moins ça. »

Elle prit une pause en l'observant. Il était magnifique, la lumière du foyer le plongeait dans l'ombre en ne laissant que deviner les traits sévères de son visage qui l'espace d'une nuit s'étaient adoucis. Elle ferma les yeux, avant d'ajouter pour le convaincre une phrase qui écorcha ses lèvres alors qu'elle la prononçait.

« Tu… tu pourras partir après. »

Seul le silence de l'Uchiwa lui répondit. _Je suis désolé_, aurait-il voulu répondre, hurler, pleurer. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Lorsque les paupières de la jeune femme se relevèrent, le visage de Sasuke n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Celui-ci posa les lèvres sur la commissure de celles de Sakura, tendrement. Ce n'était que l'ombre d'un baiser mais tous deux en ressentirent un grand engourdissement. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau avec avidité, leurs pouls s'accélérèrent dangereusement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent. Ni leur pénible passé, ni leur sombre avenir, rien de tout ça n'avait plus d'importance alors que leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées, leurs mouvements plus intenses.

Oui, seule la tentation existait dorénavant, et leur échange n'était plus contrôlé que par un instinct corporel, presque bestial. Sasuke tressaillit lorsque Sakura passa ses mains sur son corps, traçant de ses doigts les muscles découpés qui se devinaient sous sa peau laiteuse, puis le défit de son sous-vêtement et s'approcha de son membre érigé. Il ferma les paupières et un léger spasme le parcourut en même temps qu'il poussait une plainte rauque. Cette fille… il la voulait tant que ça en faisait mal. Lui prodiguant à son tour des caresses ardentes qui ne la laissèrent pas indifférente, il colla son corps contre le sien, plus troublé que jamais. Tout comme Sakura, son désir était plus attisé à chaque seconde et lorsque leurs corps ne purent supporter davantage de tension et de sensations, ils fusionnèrent en une parfaite harmonie de mouvement.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, seuls dans cet univers. L'instant sembla éternel alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extase en un merveilleux concert de cris dont l'écho résonna longtemps dans le silence. Puis leurs corps se relâchèrent, ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber sur le matelas pas si confortable. Gardant les yeux clos, l'esprit toujours envahi de ces sensations et sentiments qui les avaient possédés, leur rythme cardiaque redescendit et leur souffle se calma. La quiétude de la nuit retomba.

Sakura ne pleura pas, malgré ses craintes sur le départ de Sasuke qui revinrent l'assaillir de plus belle. Elle s'échappa dans le sommeil qui la trouva en quelques minutes. Le brun se retourna vers elle, accablé, et resta ainsi à l'observer pour un certain temps. Cet air qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle dormait était si innocent, enfantin, comme si jamais son visage n'avait versé de larmes. L'Uchiwa poussa un long soupir. C'avait été totalement merveilleux. Il s'approcha de la femme qu'il aimait, c'était maintenant une évidence pour lui, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front en un geste protecteur.

« Désolé, dit-il avec une émotion mal contenue. Pour tout. »

Il se leva, ramassa lentement ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Son esprit était vide, désormais. Il était conscient qu'il s'en voudrait éternellement de la faire souffrir ainsi, mais… Itachi était sa priorité. Son désir de vengeance était ce qui l'avait gardé en vie tout ce temps. Apercevant les photographies éparpillées sur le sol, il les observa quelques secondes et fut tenté de se laisser gagner par la nostalgie et les remords qui grandissaient en lui. Non, il devait se reprendre en main. Il jeta un dernier regard à la fille toujours endormie de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Lorsque j'aurai tué mon frère, murmura-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix presque inaudible, je reviendrai te voir, Sakura. D'ici là, tu vas sans doute me détester, me maudire, me haïr. Je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir. Mais je t'en prie, ne m'oublie pas. Car un jour viendra où… »

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Oui, un jour j'arrêterai d'être un idiot. Puisque j'en suis un, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Sakura, à ce moment là, je serai là pour toi. Tu ne me pardonneras probablement pas, mais je reviendrai quand même. Parce que je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. »

Lorsqu'il arrêta de parler, le silence s'abattit de nouveau. On n'entendait rien dehors, seul le sifflement du vent dans le feuillage des arbres et le claquement des branches contre les carreaux des fenêtres venaient troubler le calme, mais l'écho de ses propres paroles emplit son esprit. Il sortit de la maison, disparaissant rapidement dans l'obscurité, tentant de faire taire les sentiments contradictoires qui le tiraillaient. À partir de ce jour, il se concentrerait sur sa vengeance, à n'importe quel prix. Même si cela devait lui coûter Sakura. _C'est la bonne chose à faire_, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues témoignaient du contraire.

Étendue sur son lit, Sakura ouvrit lentement ses yeux humides, libérant elle aussi une mer d'eau salée. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir car elle ne le savait que trop bien, rien n'empêcherait l'Uchiwa de rejoindre Oroshimaru. Alors elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Un sourire mélangeant tristesse et bonheur se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle soufflait :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke. Et je t'attendrai. »

**FIN**

* * *

Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lue!

Alors on en dit quoi? ^^ C'est mon premier texte que je poste en ligne alors je redoute un peu les commentaires. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ça me permet de m'améliorer et on est tous là pour ça non?

Laissez des reviews, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante! xox

_Tamalia_


End file.
